


Two loves

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Enjoltaire poem. Also happens to be my first attempt at a poem.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Two loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clump/gifts).



Two hands gently wrapped,  
The two students had been trapped,  
As the Sun settled he felt the warmth,  
Not from the star but from Apollo,  
They felt peace and calm,  
And no raise of an alarm,  
For there was nothing to deny,  
When the guns were turned to the boys.

On one hand Apollo held his love,  
On the other he held a belief,  
Nevertheless all were demolished.

As the Sun hit the ground,  
And as the orange spilled,  
The red made its way out,  
And mixed with it.

While the guards breathed heavily,  
In shock of the colours,  
There were two smiling lovers,  
Silent. On the floor.

As blood trickled down,  
It reached out as well,  
Like veins, like hands,  
Their fingers entangled,  
They were no longer damned,  
For they were together hand in hand.

The gunfire smoke was dirty,  
Smelly and gross,  
The corpses brought new light,  
As the darkness dived below,  
The King had won another day,  
But the songs still were sung,  
For when the knell rings,  
The people will have won.

The angel and the cynic with dried blood on the ground,  
Ultimately looked up with a smile in their eyes,  
A twitch on their lips ever so round,  
Their blue and black eyes stained on their minds,  
As they walked to the Heavens,  
They felt the growing warmth,  
Not from God or its helpers,  
But from the two lovers alone.


End file.
